mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Afro Incorporated/Screw the rules, I'm telling the plot
Before I do, I will answer some questions. 1) Yes, it will be a E10+-rated Game. 2) Only 1 playable character per user. Not all the other characters you give me will be a host. 3) I'm opening up job oppurnities to MSF users (Sorry, no pay, it's volunteer work.) 1) Graphic Designer (Needs to have access to a high quality image manipulation program which includes, but is not limited to: PaintShop Pro, Adobe Photoshop, GIMP, Paint.NET, etc. NO MICROSOFT PAINT. 2) Minigame Writers: I'm really good at coming up with minigames, so anyone with ideas/suggestions can join. (Must match theme of tournment.) 3) Theme Writers: Each tournament will have a theme. So I need some help coming up with some ideas. 4) Dialoguers: I want this to be age-appropriate game, I'll some ok dialogue. (If anyone is signing up for a job, leave a message explaining why you want this job, what skills do you possess, and why you deserve to have this job) On to the plot: In the previous game, all the 3 teams had won a reward after completing their quests. However, it turns out that they all received the same prize. To settle this problem, the fanon wikians decide to make a sequel to the game. This time, the teams will compete against one another in theme-based tournments for a chance to win 5 Billion Simoleans. ( I think I spelled that right) Along the way, there are mini-games, not only in the tournaments, but along the side as well. Each character will have their own mini-game that symbolizes who they are or what they like to do. These mini-games are not required to complete the game but they will increase the character's status. On this matter, each character has a status, just like on MySims Party, except the character can increase their status doing mini-games. Ex: Juwon Power: 6 Speed: 4 Stamina: 7 Luck: 2 Building: 8 Special: 4 Tracking Skills: 1 I added three new skills and also I've increased the maximum amount to 10. Along the way, the story splits into 2 storylines: The Competition of the Sims and The Fanon Wikians attempt to escape from Juwon. Deadlines: I need to know all the characters who want to be in the game (that means one's that weren't in the first game. All members from the first game will be in the next game, so please don't ask me if you can be in it.) by April 10, 2011. NO EXPECTIONS. (Trust me, if it takes you longer than that to choose whether you want to be in the game, there's something wrong with you. The excuse, I wasn't online, won't work. I want major contributors only, now if school is getting your way. You need to tell me about it ASAP.) Also, Job Applications are do the same day. NO APPLICATION, NO JOB. I like to run things like a business, slackers will not be expected. Make sure to send to a message with a picture/description of your sim, a lists of YOUR OC likes and YOUR OC dislikes, and what your want their status to be (Use the one from above, please do not add any other skills to it) Thank you, Afro samarai Category:Blog posts Category:News Blogs